GUESS THAT AVATAR!
by du911
Summary: 100 years ago Aang wished he wasn't the avatar. 100 years later his wish came true! But who is his replacement?


GUESS THAT AVATAR!

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

**AN: Alright here's the challenge: you have to guess who's Aang's Replacement**

**I will be going as far as redacting the characters name and other names that might identify him. I will do this until someone identify's him in a review or until I get bored. Whichever comes last.**

**HINT: he's from a different genre.**

**ENJOY!**

Aang was sad...he had friends for one day...and he blew it with that stunt on the abandoned fire

nation ship.

Katara looked on with sad eyes as the best thing that could ever happen to her literally start to

fly away...

And that's when the blinding light appeared.

Which was quickly replaced by a weird guy in a robe.

Excuse me!? Hello? Has anyone seen the avatar around here?

Still shocked by this strange occurrence, everyone just stood there in stunned silence.

And that's when his eye's landed on Aang. Ah! There you are Mr. avatar! I've been looking all

over for you!

WHAT!? Exclaimed the whole tribe, surprised that the shy air nomad was the avatar!

Avatar!? Exclaimed Katara as she looked at Aang with amazement.

Your the Avatar?!

Aang flustered, oh- well- you see-

Not Anymore! Shouted the man with a snicker as he waved his hand at Aang as a weird

glowing orb flew at of his chest and into the strange man's hand.

Aang suddenly felt very dizzy as he felt something that felt crucial to his very being ripped

away.

W-what did you do? Gasped Aang.

Do? my boy don't you remember? Over a hundred years ago you wished on my star, that you

were no longer the avatar.

WHAT!? Exclaimed the whole tribe yet again

Yes, replied the man. And I'd like to apologize for how long this took to happen.

But between you being trapped in an iceberg and searching for your replacement-

-My replacement? Interrupted a confused Aang.

Well we can't just willy-nilly take away this world's avatar, now can we? Stated the man

rhetorically. Quick side note though, while stripped of all other perks. You will still technically

be apart of the reincarnation cycle so when you die you will still be able to advise. Also a new

avatar won't be born until both you and your replacement die to maintain narrative Symmetry!

Wait, I'm confused- Inquired Katara as she tried to get in on the conversation.

You've nothing to worry about! The arrangements have already been made. A good friend of

mine from another world has strongly recommended a close friend of his that he recently

banished because of ideological differences.

Wait! Wait! Wait! Hold on! Exclaimed Sokka as he tried desperately to bring rationality back to

the conversation.

Other worlds? Ideological differences? Replacement avatar? Narrative Symmetry? What are

you-

Tut. Tut. Time waits for no being! Said the man as he vanished once more.

Katara gave aang a weird look.

Why would you wish to not be the avatar?

Aang sighed. Look, it's a long-

I'm back! Shouted the guy as he reappeared with someone.

The new guy looked like a middle age man with a ragged smelly trench coat and wearing a

white mask that seemed to be covered with constantly-shifting, living black blotches.

Alright Mr. **(REDACTED)**, I trust your orientation went smoothly?

Yes. Stated the new avatar flatly.

Then he looked at the first guy, did you get the stuff I asked for?

Yes, but are you sure you wouldn't rather have instant mastery of all 4 elements?

It's not too late to trade these implements for that!

The new avatar shook his head.

I see...if it's not too much trouble...Might, I inquire why?

Any, fool can know all the facts about how something works.

Having the experience using it and applying how it works to real world situations is a different

matter altogether.

So what this really is, is a choice between wisdom of powers you don't have the experience to

use properly. And crude tools you have expert experience with...

Pondered the first man out loud.

OOOOH! How very zen! I love it!

But you do understand this means you must more or less learn all 4 elements from scratch?

The new avatar gave an indifferent shrug.

Right then! Back to business! Said the first man as he rummaged through a sack.

So I talked to my superiors...and they felt that a bazooka, flamethrower, C-4, land mines,

grenade launcher, and mustard gas were too much of a game-breaker for you to be allowed to have.

So I'm afraid you'll have to make do with a machete, tazer, handgun, and AK-47.

The new avatar gave another indifferent shrug as he took the stuff.

Right, quick run through. The guns have limited bullets that you will have to replace. Good

news is that it's charmed to turn any melted metallic substance poured into the gun barrel into new bullets.

Also, the machete is charmed to never break. But you will have to clean regularly to keep it at peak efficiency.

Now the Tazer has between 20-25 shoots to it. Technically it can be recharged, but I'm afraid

my superiors made me charm it so it's only rechargeable through lightning. So sorry about that.

The new avatar just gave another indifferent shrug.

Right...so all these implements are charmed so that if you lose any, it will eventually find itself

back on your person, so once less thing for you to worry about, eh?

The new avatar just stared.

Right, also your clothes can now regenerate! Saving you any unnecessary awkwardness.

The new avatar just continued to stare.

Riiight...well that about covers it!

My work here is done!

ANANSI AWAY! Shouted the man as he disappeared for the last time.

Oookay...so that happened. Stated a weirded out Kattara.

She then approached the new avatar.

Soooo...your the new avatar?

Apparently, stated the man flatly.

Oookay...so when will you be fighting the fire nation then? Stated Kattara, deciding to just go

to the meat of the matter.

-I'm not.

Oh, goo- wait, what!?

**AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't. **

**But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

**P.S. could someone contact the deviant artist Markmak or show me how to contact him? I'd like to talk to him, but the computer won't let me comment on deviantart.**

**Don't forget to comment your guesses!**


End file.
